Guardians of the Force - Ch 2
by Agent Hotpants
Summary: Vedette's past is reveled, but is it all she's telling? Will Luke still agree to help her? Or will this Guardian search by herself, R&R to find out.


Author's Rambling : All right !! Second installment of my story ! As always I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. I do own the character Vedette and the other four guardians. So, read and review and you'll live a long forcefilled life !!  
  
Vedette waited until she could feel every eye on her, then taking a cleansing breath she smiled and began her story.   
"When the Force had established itself and Jedi were numerous and strong, the inner council decided to protect the Jedi form both Dark Jedi and those want to eliminate the force. From hundreds of Jedi Knights, they choose four: Garen, Duardo, Neda and myself. Our goal was clear: protect the light side of the force." She paused to let her words sink in and collect herself.   
"Master...Master Vedette," a student asked from the third row.  
"Yes?"  
"How did they choose you?" Vedette smiled as her eyes got a far away look to them.   
"There were rigorous tests. They let no aspect go unnoticed, no stone unturned. They tested knowledge, telepathy, mental powers, force strength, lightsaber skills and physical strength. It was all worth it, they had the four best Knights in the galaxy. She paused again for questions, hoping they understood her.   
"How did you survive all this time?"  
"Our last trial, as you will, is to find a Jedi Queen who was ransomed. Unfortunately a Dark Jedi had infiltrated the Inner Council and we were up against a wall. I'm sure most of you will never feel the pain of betrayal I felt. We weren't to be killed; thankfully some of the council hadn't been corrupted. They carbon-froze us and placed us on four separate planets."  
"Can you find the other three?" Vedette's calm gaze lifted from the students' faces to latch eyes with Luke Skywalker. The red-haired woman next to him smiled cheerfully, something that was still foreign on her lips.   
"Who's that," Mara Jade-Skywalker asked as she stepped next to her husband.  
"What do you know about Jedi Guardians?" The look on Mara's face quickly shifted from amusement to terror.   
"Get her out of this academy."  
"Why? What are you people not telling me," Luke said in reference to Tionne's silence before. Mara glanced at Vedette who was busy answering questions to her husband.   
"Once the four Jedi Guardians combine their power, no on will be able to stop them. How long until this power goes to their head?"  
"They lasted the first time," Luke said not believing what his wife was telling him. Vedette didn't seem boastful of her power at all; at that moment she was sharing a small joke with his niece and nephew at the end of her lecture.  
"The galaxy has changed."  
"Students, report to your afternoon class," Luke said wanting time to talk to the mysterious woman. The hall emptied quickly, leaving Vedette, Luke and Mara. Vedette smiled and started towards them, the symbol of grace and poise.   
"Even though the inner council would be dead-set against this academy; I see no problem in it." Mara studied the woman before extending her hand and smiling warmly.   
"Mara Jade-Skywalker."  
"Vedette." The chook hands and Mara ran a critical eye over the woman. She gave her husband a knowing look before going to teach a class.   
"Very good lecture, you had everyone's attention."  
"Thank-you," she said with a small bow. "Will we be leaving soon? I'm sure the others must be found, post haste."  
"We will leave soon, but there are still a few questions that I need answered." Vedette sat down on one of the benches a knowing smile crossing her lips, she sighed before looking him in the eyes.   
"You want to know the prophecy don't you? The one everyone has warned you about."  
"That would be a start, why does everyone know, and I don't?" Vedette laughed for a moment before standing up to face him directly.   
"They know nothing of the truth, the complete truth has been hidden from them in order to protect those who might have been hurt by it."   
"As Jedi Master, I should have a right to know." At that instant, the politeness in Vedette's eyes turned to anger as she drew herself up as tall as she could be and glared at him.   
"You are nothing compared to me. My information is for my group only. I will tell you when the time is right. I have to find the other three guardians. Once I find them, we find the lost queen and your academy is saved. Are you going to help me or not?" The commitment in her eyes bore straight into Luke's soul and before he knew it he was leading her down to the hanger, already planning the best routes to potential planets.   
"Where should be go first," he asked bringing up the Shadow Chaser's navigational panel. Vedette glanced at the map before closing her eyes in thought; she silently repeated something to herself before opening her eyes.  
"Spread them like the wind, one of the 4th moon of the gas planet, one on the central planet, one of the planet of the Hutts' and the last to the planet of forever ice."  
"Yavin 4, Coruscant, Nal Hutta and Hoth," Luke said writing them down on the ships memory. "We leave after dinner tonight. I have to work out a few details first," he said quickly leaving the ship. Vedette waited until he had ascended in the turbo-lift and breathed a sigh of relief.   
"If I ever meet Neda, I'll have to thank her for that trick. It really works." With a pleasant grin on her face, and a song on her lip, Vedette was bounding up the stairs to collect her things.  



End file.
